Idiot
by Amy494walker
Summary: It's sometimes hard to tell which of them is the bigger fool. Small scene, Merlin/Arthur friendship/pre-slash. Rated K.


**Title:** Idiot

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, no profit made

**Pairing:** Merlin/Arthur - Friendship/pre-slash

**Summary:** It's sometimes hard to tell which of them is the bigger fool.

**A/N:** My first attempt at a Merlin fic, just practicing with the characters a little so this isn't so much a fic as it is a small scene. There's no plot per say. Honest opinions and constructive critisisms would be appreciated :)

* * *

><p>"You don't really think this will work do you?" Merlin asked Arthur, more than certain it was a waste of time to argue with the contentious prince.<p>

"Well not with that attitude." Arthur said, his voice as hushed as Merlin's. The young servant couldn't believe they were actually going to try and defeat a dozen men alone and he secretly wondered how on earth he was going to be able to protect the prideful young man without revealing his magic.

Moving into Arthur's line of sight, Merlin made yet another probably futile attempt at reason, "I'm just saying, the other Knights are probably on their way there's no reason to risk our lives on a fools errand."

"It's only a fools errand if we fail. I have no intention of getting either myself or you killed." Arthur said, stubborn as ever.

Making a mock surprised face, Merlin asked, "Oh really, so I suppose you have a plan then?"

"As a matter of fact ..." Arthur said with a frankly terrifying smile, before grabbing Merlin's arm and pushing him out into view of the bandits.

"Oh I should have known." Merlin mumbled to himself as the criminals finally took notice of his presence. Smiling widely, Merlin gave them a little wave before darting off into the woods; ensuring he was been followed as had obviously been Arthur's intention.

It only then occurred to him why Arthur had insisted they, specifically he, scour all the hidden nooks and crannies of the caves near by. This had always been the plan and Arthur had given him the means to hide without revealing his intention to use his servant as a decoy; a plan Arthur doubtlessly knew he'd protest to strongly.

"Well aren't you clever." Merlin grumbled to the absent prince as he darted far enough ahead not to be seen before secluding himself in a small area outside of the bandit's view.

He watched as the men, numbering around half of their total brigade, looked around cautiously for a few moments before giving up and turning back; no doubt to be met with the taste of Arthur's steel as their reduced numbers were no more than a practice run for Prince Arthur of Camelot.

When he heard the men leave and assumed it safe, he climbed out of the ditch and made his way back towards the settlement.

However, as he left the cave, Merlin saw a blurry figure in his periphery before a hard body collided with his, knocking both him to the ground and the air from his body. Looking to the side, he was dismayed to find a bandit had apparently anticipated his retreat and had stayed behind. As the man removed his sword, ready to run Merlin through, the warlock was overcome with fear when his attempts to speak his magic words failed; his breath still painfully jolted.

As the man rose to stand above him, blade at the ready, he barely had time to raised his hand, ready to send the man flying with the intuitive aspect of his magic when the man stilled, groaned and fell to the ground; revealing a concerned Arthur; bloodied blade held firm.

"Merlin. Are you alright?" He asked, bending to inspect him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Merlin was able to croak, still feeling breathless both from the tackle and his fear at being temporarily helpless.

"You idiot." Arthur yelled, frowning.

Startled by the insult, Merlin asked, "Excuse me?"

"Why wouldn't you keep your position? You suicidal fool."

The only reason Merlin didn't club the prince across the head for that was ... well he really didn't like the stocks, but also because there was much more concern in Arthur's demeanor than anger or dismay.

"Well, I figured if left to your own devices you'd get your backside handed to you." Merlin answered, smiling as he fell back on familiar territory, "And there's no way I'm letting anything happen to that armour. Do you know how hard it is to clean?"

Shaking his head even as a smile teased at his lips, Arthur reached out and clipped him on the back of the head, "Idiot."

Saying nothing more but both fighting smiles, Arthur helped Merlin up and kept an arm around his waist as they limped towards the horses.


End file.
